Dernier espoir
by Leze-G
Summary: Daniel est un survivant de la guerre qui fait rage sur Terre, entre les pactisants de la sainte pelle et de la patate sacré. Il reste cependant un espoir d'y mettre fin, celui de partir dans un autre monde, un univers parallèle... et trouver un certain youtubeur : lui-même.
1. Chapitre 1

_Cette nouvelle histoire n'a évidemment rien à voir avec la vraie vie des protagonistes, qui ne m'appartiennent pas. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D et je pense que vous sentirez l'inspiration venant du Visiteur du Futur._ _Et de la SF en général que j'adore._

C'est une explosion qui le réveilla. Comme tout les jours, depuis que cette idiote guerre avait commencé. Daniel se releva, et observa sa chambre de fortune.  
Tout était gris, ou noir. Le sol, les murs... La fenêtre était brisée, il y avait de cela et là des affaires, qui avaient prit la poussière. Les propriétaires avaient sans doute fui dans la précipitation... comme la plupart, quand les pactisants avaient commencé à envahir la France, et à brûler les maisons de ceux qui ne voulaient pas se convertir. Celle-ci avait miraculeusement résisté... mais il ne pourrait y rester très longtemps. C'était trop risqué.  
_Ils_ pourraient le trouver, et s'ils apprenaient sa véritable identité... Daniel n'osait pas y penser.  
Jetant un rapide et discret dehors -il n'y avait plus aucune explosion, c'était mauvais signe- et entendit alors un bruit. Du rez-de-chaussée.  
Il sortit son arme et rasa les murs, jusqu'à arriver en bas, sans s'être fait repérer. Resserrant sa poigne sur l'arme, il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cuisine...  
-Antoine, c'est moi.  
Il se figea. Cette voix... il pensait ne jamais l'entendre de nouveau un jour.  
-Le code, sermonna-t-il essayant de garder son calme, dis le code.  
Dans l'autre pièce, l'autre homme soupira.  
-C'est débile Antoine, tu sais que c'est m...  
-dis-le putain ! Il avait envie de craquer. Et si ce n'était pas lui... ? Si cette voix n'était qu'un faux espoir, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans le désespoir.  
-J-aime-mettre-mon-pénis-dans-des-yaourts, voilà, t'es content ?  
Daniel n'y répondit pas, baissant son arme et pivota pour être devant la porte de cette cuisine. Porte qui était existante, ou disparu, mais là, Daniel s'en fichait royalement.  
C'était vraiment lui... il était juste là, à quelques mètres. Il sentit les larmes venir taquiner ses yeux, tout comme son collègue, face à lui.  
-Mathieu...  
-Tu croyais que t'allais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement grand débile ?  
Daniel sourit. Et n'y résistant plus, s'avança vers lui... et le prit dans ses bras.  
-Tu m'étouffes Antoine.  
-Ta gueule, le plus grand eut un petit rire de quelques secondes, et c'est Daniel.  
-Tu restes Antoine pour moi.  
Seuls ceux le connaissant avant l'avant-guerre savaient son vrai prénom, et Dieu sait qu'il n'en restait plus beaucoup... Quand pactisants et rebelles s'étaient mit à vouloir sa tête, il avait dû changer de nom. Et avait tout simplement prit son nom de famille. Daniel.  
-Tu l'as ? demanda-t-il, enfin.  
Mathieu hocha la tête et sortit l'objet de sa poche. C'était un bracelet, où se trouvait une machine. Simple, qui ressemblait plutôt à une calculatrice.  
-J'ai risqué ma vie pour cette connerie, elle a intérêt à marcher.  
C'était vrai. Daniel pensait ne jamais revoir son ami d'ailleurs... vivant, en tout cas.  
Mathieu lui accrocha l'engin autour du bras, il observa ces boutons et ces chiffres sans vraiment comprendre. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment cela fonctionnait.  
-C'est déjà réglé, lui informa Mathieu qui avait l'air de s'y connaitre un peu plus, j'ai demandé à l'autre type qui l'a gardé de le faire.  
Au regard de son camarade, le type dont il parlait devait être mort la seconde d'après. Tel était la loi de ce monde, survivre ou mourir.  
-C'est toi qui devrais partir.  
-Non, le raisonna Mathieu, ça ne peut être que toi.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
Mathieu soupira. Celui-ci devait sentir qu'il commençait à se remettre en doute... ce n'était pas qu'un voyage dans le temps ! Il allait carrément dans un autre monde !  
-Je peux pas te le dire Antoine, mais il faut que tu le trouve. C'est la seule personne qui peut arrêter cette guerre.  
-Et comment je saurais que c'est lui ? Et si...  
-Quand tu le verras, le coupa son ami, tu sauras que c'est lui.  
Daniel le regarda encore un instant. Évidemment qu'il avait peur. Mais il n'avait pas le choix...  
-Ne meurs pas, ok ?  
-T'inquiète, le rassura Mathieu, j'te promets qu'à ton retour je serais là pour te faire chier.  
Le jeune homme sourit. Et n'hésitant plus... il le reprit de nouveau dans ses bras.  
-Putain Antoine t'es chiant, ça les fit rire tout les deux, puis le plus petit le repoussa, aller, dégage.  
Daniel appuya finalement sur le bouton « entrée », et eut juste le temps de regarder son ami une dernière fois avant de disparaitre.  
Le destin de leur survie ne reposait plus que sur lui... et Mathieu ne pouvait faire qu'une chose : attendre.  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, des bruits de pas de firent entendre dans la maison. Rien qu'au son il sut qu'ils étaient au moins 5. Le groupe trouva enfin la cuisine, il observa le blason sur leur tunique : des patates. Quelque part il avait de la chance, les pactisans de la sainte pelle n'auraient pas hésité à le tuer à vue.  
-Mathieu Sommet ?  
-Lui-même.  
-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, pour trahison envers vôtre Dieu, meurtres, et complicité.  
-Mouais je sais, je vous attends, arrêtez moi.  
Il sourit en voyant le désarroi des soldats de la sainte patate, qui étaient surprit de sa « non-résistance ». Mais c'est parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas son petit secret :  
-Ok les mecs, c'est à vous.  
-On va en faire qu'une bouchée gamin.  
À ses côtés, étaient apparus ses doubles, ses autres personnalités. Maintenant, au lieu d'un 1 contre 5, ils étaient 6 contre 5.  
-Vous pouvez me tuer, mais c'est trop tard ! Il est parti !  
Et s'il leur disait ça, c'était tout simplement parce que Mathieu savait qu'aucun de ces hommes ne pourrait jamais le répéter. Puisqu'ils ne sortiraient pas d'ici... vivants.  
-Tuez-les.  
Son ordre froid fut parfaitement obéi par ses autres personnalités. Après tout, ceux-ci n'étaient qu'un dédoublement de lui-même. Pas des vraies personnes.  
Bientôt, ces morts prendraient fin. Mais pour l'instant, il avait promit ne pas mourir à Antoine. Et Mathieu tenait toujours ses promesses.

Un clochard sortit de nulle part dans un sorte de « ziiip » arriva en roulé-boulé dans les rues parisiennes. Les passants, comme à chaque SDF habituel qu'ils pouvaient croiser, l'ignorèrent totalement. Alors que ce « sans abri » avait la particularité de venir dans un autre monde. Bien que sa veste longue, son pantalon recousu d'autres morceaux multicolores, sa chemise déchirée et ses lunettes brisées ne l'indiquaient pas vraiment.  
Daniel se releva en prenant peine dépoussiérer ses vêtements d'un geste de la main. Il observa ensuite autour de lui : Des gens, des voitures, des immeubles, partout. Le Paris d'avant la guerre... mais d'un autre monde. Même si ces personnes n'avaient pas l'air si différent… pressés certains le poussaient, ou d'autres lui lançaient des pièces. C'est vrai qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un clodo, et que le mieux aurait été de changer de vêtements. Seulement même dans ce monde cela coûtait des sous sans doute, qu'il n'avait pas. L'argent était bien futile dans son univers où l'important était la survie.  
D'ailleurs il ne devait pas oublier sa mission : _le_ trouver. Cette personne spéciale, qui mettrait fin au génocide stupide de leur monde. Celle qu'il devrait reconnaitre dès le premier regard... mais que Daniel n'avait cependant aucune idée à quoi elle ressemblait !  
Comment le trouver ? S'il ne connaissait même pas son nom...  
-Antoine Daniel ?  
Daniel sursauta, et par réflexe attrapa par le col la personne qui avait prononcé son véritable nom censé être secret.  
- Qui es-tu ? C'est la sainte pelle ou la patate sacré qui t'envoie ?  
Mais il se rendit alors compte que c'était juste... un gamin, d'à peine 12-13 ans. Qui avait aussi peur que lui. Il le relâcha aussitôt.  
-Désolé.  
-Vous êtes méchant en vrai ! Je vais le dire sur youtube !  
-you quoi ? Ses amis à côté, du même âge, se mirent à rire, sans que Daniel ne sache pourquoi.  
-Pourquoi t'es habillé en clodo ?  
-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?  
Oubliant sa précédente en question, le garçon et sa petite bande le regardèrent bizarrement. Ils avaient l'air surprit.  
-T'es Antoine Daniel ! What the cut !  
-Sauf une fois au chalet !  
-As-tu les quenouilles !  
Dans quelle langue parlait ces garçons ? Il devait en savoir plus.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est what... ze cuque ?  
-What the cut ! rectifia le premier garçon. C'est juste l'émission la plus cool du monde !  
-Après SLG, répliqua un garçon plus grand.  
Les deux camarades commencèrent alors à débattre sur laquelle était la meilleure entre les deux. Daniel n'y comprit pas grand chose, juste qu'à qu'un des garçons prononcent le nom de « Mathieu Sommet ».  
-Vous connaissez aussi Matt ?  
Ils s'interrompirent, de nouveau avec cet air étonné.  
-Bas oui ! Salut les geeks quoi !  
« Geek » ?  
-Et le Patron quoi !  
Le Patron ? Comment pouvaient-ils connaitre l'un des doubles de Matt... ? Est-ce qu'ils existaient aussi dans cette réalité ?  
-Mais le meilleur c'est Bob Lennon, fit le même garçon plus grand.  
Cette fois la bande avait l'air d'accord... et Daniel connaissait bien ce nom. Il existait donc aussi dans ce monde ? Ils avaient tous un double... alors ce sauveur qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais qu'il reconnaitrait ? Ça ne pouvait qu'être...  
-Vous savez où habite Antoine Daniel ? Comprenant cette fois leur incompréhension, le prenant sans doute pour son double depuis le début, il changea rapidement sa question : Où j'habite ? Vous savez ?  
Ils hochèrent la tête, négativement.  
Daniel pensa alors que ça serait difficile, cet autre Antoine pouvait être n'importe où... mais il y réfléchissant un peu : non. Si Antoine était la même personne que lui... il devait donc habiter au même endroit ! Il n'était pas même très loin de son ancien chez lui !  
Cette mission allait être un jeu d'enfant.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci pour vos reviews 3 ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas !_

Mathieu tomba sur le sol humide du cachot. Les mains et les pieds liés, il put malgré tout voir son agresseur au blason de la patate sacré, qui l'avait balancé sans douceur.  
-Je ne vous dirais rien !  
En réponse il reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre, il gémit de douleur. Et... se mit à rire.  
-C'est tout que t'as ?!  
Il avait vécu pire... bien pire. Ce monde de cendres et de morts n'étaient que souffrance, dans un tel monde, un coup de pied, c'était une simple piqure de moustique.  
Ce simple garde de la religion du féculent allait de nouveau le frapper, quand une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. L'encadrement de la porte ne laissait voir qu'une manche rouge.  
-Laisse-le-moi.  
Il avait déjà entendu cette voix. Oh oui, peu avant la guerre... C'était la voix d'un barbare.  
Le soldat se décala, et dans la lumière laissa place à une forme rouge et de longs cheveux. D'un claquement de doigt, celle-ci fit apparaitre du feu dans de sa main, éclairant son visage.  
-Salut c'est...  
-Bob Lennon ? le coupa Mathieu.  
Le pyrobarbare n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on interrompre sa présentation et... fronça les sourcils.  
-Ouste, dit-il au garde qui s'éclipsa aussitôt, la réputation pyromane de Bob le précéder.  
Mathieu attendit que l'autre soit parti pour reprendre la parole :  
-C'est Links qui t'a envoyé me sauver les miches ? Parce que je sais pas comment mec mais ils savent bloquer mes personnalités !  
-Mhh, normal, moi qui leur ai dit.  
Mathieu resta bouchée bée un instant. Il avait comprit ?  
-Tu les as rejoins ! finit par comprendre le jeune homme. Tu nous trahis !  
-Notre cause était perdue de toute façon.  
-Non ! Antoine il... !  
-Antoine est ?  
Mathieu resta silencieux. Non. C'est ce que voulait juste savoir ce traitre...  
-Antoine est... est mort. Je... J'ai voulu le sauver puis...  
Ses talents de comédien l'aidèrent pour une fois. Mais à vrai dire, il n'y avait pas que ça... Mathieu ignorait si son camarade était vraiment arrivé dans l'autre monde. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment... non. C'était leur dernier espoir, il devait y croire. Il ne se sacrifiait pas pour rien. Mais Bob n'était pas dupe... il le força à se lever, le tenant par sa chemise.  
-Tu mens. Dis-moi où il est.  
-Je ne te le dirais jamais ! Sale traitre ! Tu connais notre cause ! Et tu connais ces gens, ils ont tué nos familles !  
-Je n'avais pas le choix.  
-On a toujours le choix.  
-Non. Cette fois c'est différent. Ils ont eu Gabriel.  
Mathieu perçut enfin la tristesse désespéré dans les yeux de ce pyromane... c'était donc pour ça. Il n'avait que pour son partenaire que Bob les aurait trahi. Mathieu arrivait presque à le comprendre... presque.  
-On a tous perdu un proche ! Leurs sacrifices n'auront pas été vain si tu me laisses sortir ! Ensemble, avec les autres, on peut libérer ce monde !  
Bob eut l'air d'y réfléchir sérieusement... mais c'était peine perdue. Pour une raison :  
-Je ne veux pas d'un monde sans Fanta.  
À ce surnom, il le laissa tomber à terre, reprenant son attitude de marbre.  
-Si je ne te fais pas parler ils le tueront... Son ancien allié se pencha pour être à sa hauteur. Alors je te le demande une dernière fois : où est Antoine ?  
Mathieu lui cracha ce qui lui restait de salive.  
-Tu l'auras voulu.  
Ouvrant sa paume enflammée, Bob dirigea sa main jusqu'à son cou...  
Le cri de Mathieu se fit entendre dans toute la prison.0

C'était sa maison. À l'identique. Sauf que la sienne avait brûlé, il y a de cela des années... et il avait uniquement survécu parce qu'il n'y était pas, à ce moment là. Il apprit ensuite que la guerre avait été déclarée, entre deux opposants religieux sortis de nulle part.  
Et dans ce carnage, de maisons et d'appartements brûlés, il avait réussi à trouver Mathieu.  
Ou c'était plutôt qui l'avait retrouvé... car, si ça n'avait été que lui, il aurait préférer être dans cette maison. Où tout son monde, et sa seule famille, était devenu de la cendre.  
C'est ce qui était arrivé à tout les survivants, il n'existait plus vraiment de famille de sang... juste des clans qui essayaient de survivre. Certains étaient devenus des rebelles, comme le leur, qui se battait contre ces soldats religieux.  
Quand ceux-ci ne s'entre-tuaient pas, la sainte pelle et la patate sacré se combattaient toujours savoir à qui ce monde en ruine appartiendrait.  
C'était tellement absurde, quand on y pensait. Dire que ce monde-ci ne connaissait rien de tout ça... et pourtant, il était si semblable au sien. Qu'est-ce que cet univers avait de plus ? Ou de moins ? Quelle était la différence qui avait sauvé ces gens ? Et qui, eux, les avaient condamnés.  
Peut-être que c'était à cause de cette personne, ce sauveur... lui-même. Cet autre Antoine Daniel. Il devait être vraiment spécial, pour pouvoir changer le destin du monde.  
Il ne lui restait qu'à frapper à cette porte. Sa porte. Et pas vraiment la sienne... Il n'allait pas s'arrêter là, alors qu'il était si près. Un coup rapide contre le bois, et Daniel attendit que l'autre lui ouvre. Ça risquait sans doute de lui faire un choc... mais pas autant que celui qu'il eut.  
-Antoine ?  
Cette voix, il ne l'entendait plus qu'en rêve. Pas en vrai... mais il aurait dû y penser.  
Un monde où la guerre n'avait été jamais arrivée, un monde où une pelle et une patate étaient juste un objet et un féculent. Un monde où l'incendie de sa maison n'avait jamais eu lieu.  
C'était un monde où sa mère était vivante.  
Sa mère l'avait élevé seul, et son père était parti trop tôt pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Elle avait été sa seule famille, le symbole de pourquoi il se battait.  
Et pourtant, elle était là. Juste là.  
-Antoine ? Tout va bien mon chéri ?  
Il la regarda dans les yeux. Non. Il ne devait pas craquer, cette femme n'était pas sa mère, bien qu'elle y ressemblait. C'était la mère d'un autre Antoine. Pourtant, pourtant... il avait tellement envie de se blottir contre elle, de lui dire tant de choses, qu'il ne pouvait pas.  
_« J'ai tué des gens maman, si tu savais, c'étaient pas des gens sympa, mais des gens, que j'ai tué, est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?_ »  
Mais non, c'était impossible. Sa mère à lui n'était plus depuis longtemps... Il devait mentir, à contre cœur.  
-Je suis sorti un peu... me vider la tête.  
Il rentra rapidement, espérant que cette femme ne remarque pas ses larmes qui menaçaient de tomber de ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais su être aussi insensible que Mathieu. Ce qui était pourtant capitale, dans leur monde.  
Sans attendre, et n'osant pas recroiser le regard de ce « fantôme », qui lui parlait encore, quelque chose sur ses habits « bizarres », il prit l'escalier, là où c'était trouvé sa chambre. Et où elle se trouvait toujours pour cet Antoine.  
Tout était comme son souvenir. À croire qu'il avait simplement remonté le temps... Mais non, ça aurait été trop simple. Aller dans le passé pour empêcher la guerre aurait annulé pourquoi il était parti au départ. Ces foutus paradoxes.  
Ses doigts se posèrent sur la poignée. Tout ce voyage pour se retrouver soi-même... mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à cet Antoine ?  
Daniel n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, que la porte devant lui s'ouvrit d'elle-même.  
-Maman qui c'étai... ?  
Daniel fut presque aussi surprit que son double. Il n'était pas que ressemblant, c'était vraiment comme se regarder dans un miroir. Ce qui ne dura pas très longtemps, puisque son double eut la bonne idée de s'évanouir.  
Quelque part, c'était compréhensible.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Et 2 semaines plus tard le retour ! Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long parce que... parce que si je coupais la deuxième partie faisait beaucoup plus courte ^^'_

_Enfin bref, un jour j'arriverai à répondre aux reviews. Mais ça se résumerait pour vous tous et toutes : merci :3_

_Et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus… surtout que vous allez connaître les derniers membres de la « dream-team-de-l-apocalypse »._

_Maintenant je me tais et bonne lecture !_

_(et il est déconseillé de tuer l'auteure)_

Il courait. C'était devenu une seconde nature, de courir. Courir pour vivre. Mais son souffle se faisait plus court, il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Et ce soldat se rapprochait...  
Il avait bien vu son emblème : celui d'une pelle. Si les représentants des patates aimaient capturer et torturer ses prisonniers, ceux de la pelle n'avaient pas cette "clémence" : ils tuaient. Tous. Aux enfants jusqu'aux vieillards... mais il n'y en avait plus tellement de vieillards. Et ni d'enfants d'ailleurs.  
Il arriva dans un couloir plus étroit, il y était presque. Bientôt la délivrance. Bientôt le soldat tomberait dans son piège.  
Arrivant à un croisement, il tourna à gauche et se plaquant contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux et serra le médiator qu'il avait autour du cou. Ça devait marcher.  
L'instant d'après, l'explosion se déclencha, assez petite pour ne pas l'atteindre, mais assez puissante pour tuer une personne.  
Il attendit. Silence. Il quitta le mur et constata que sa mine avait bien marché. Ce soldat était dans un sale état... et même si Links n'aimait pas particulièrement tuer quelqu'un, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était pour leur survie, et protéger le lieu de réunion de leur petit clan, cet endroit qui était devenu une maison pour lui.  
Elle n'avait rien de très spécial, c'était juste une grande salle derrière une porte bois. Ils avaient des couchettes, une table des chaises et des étagères... et aucune fenêtre. Il avait trouvé un peu par hasard cet « cave », ressemblant à un abri antiatomique. C'était peu près les premiers bombardements, les saintes pelles avaient essayé de reprendre la Bretagne aux patates sacrées. Links s'était enfui avec sa famille, ses frères, ses parents... et si ceux-ci avaient décidé de rester à la campagne, où les deux occupants avaient moins de pouvoirs, Links avait continué le chemin. Ayant rencontré deux autres comparses sur leur route, qui l'avaient convaincu de les suivre.  
Depuis, il n'avait plus vu sa famille. Mais il arrivait malgré tout à leur parler via une vieille radio. Mais le moins possible, toute forme de communication était devenue risquée.  
-Mathieu ? appela-t-il en entrant dans la fameuse « maison ».  
Il referma la porte derrière lui. Silence. Mauvais signe. Son ami revenait toujours le soir dans l'abri... s'il n'était pas là, c'est qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il avait déjà retrouvé Mathieu couvert de sang, blessé... et dire que ça allait. Et sa dernière mission avait particulièrement été difficile.  
Trouver « la machine ». Cette fameuse machine, qui pouvait transporter n'importe qui dans un autre monde. Celui où était cet « élu ».  
Bien sûr, Mathieu s'était porté volontaire, mais lui et leur deux chefs lui avaient bien expliqué : une seule personne pouvait le faire, et c'était Daniel.  
Antoine, en vérité. Ce dernier étant condamné à l'errance, dû aux deux armées qui le traquaient. Il venait cependant ici quelquefois, chercher des provisions, mais ne restait jamais la nuit. « Trop risqué »  
Quand Mathieu avait donc apprit que son plus vieil ami était celui qui devait partir, il s'était aussitôt lancer à sa recherche.  
Links n'avait jamais vu une telle dévotion, si Mathieu devait sacrifier sa vie, il le ferait pour Daniel. Il ignorait d'ailleurs comment ils s'étaient connus, ou comment ils s'étaient retrouvés lorsque la guerre avait commencé.  
Ceci restait un mystère.  
Il entendit un bruit qui l'alerta. La porte. Seuls les membres du groupe savaient comment se rendre ici en évitant les mines et autres pièges... son espoir renaquit quelques secondes.  
-Mathieu !  
Mais ce n'était pas lui. C'étaient leurs chefs. Deux êtres massives, portant des tuniques aussi recousus et poussiéreuses que les siennes. Quoique l'un avec son t-shirt style Hawaï et l'autre style métal se distinguait bien de ses propres habits.  
Autrement dit, Fred et Seb.  
À leur sac, ils rapportaient des trouvailles, essentiellement de la nourriture.  
-Mathieu n'est pas revenu, dit Links sans salutation.  
Ce fut Fred, celui avec le t-shirt hawaïen qui parla :  
-Tant pis pour lui ! Pour nous les p'tits Lu !  
Plaisanterie... mais il n'était pas d'humeur à rire.  
-Il lui arrivait quelque chose, je connaissais sa zone de cherche, je pourrais peut-être...  
-non.  
Juste un « non », pas d'argumentation possible. Bien sûr s'ils avaient survécu aussi longtemps c'était bien grâce à eux... c'étaient ces deux là qu'il avait croisé sur les routes bretonnes, et l'avaient convaincu de monter sur la capitale. Pensant trouver ensemble une solution à cette guerre absurde...  
-Au moins savoir s'il est vivant !  
-Il est vivant.  
C'était une affirmation.  
-Comment... ?  
-Pas de question. Il connaissait les risques, s'il est en prison...  
-en prison ? Mais il faut le sortir de là ! C'est notre ami !  
-Impossible.  
-Grenier...  
C'était leur surnom, à tout les deux. Ils avaient tous des surnoms, évidemment Linksthesun n'était pas son vrai nom c'était...  
-Alexis. On ne peut plus rien pour lui.  
-Il a raison, rajouta l'autre Grenier Seb, on est trop près du but.  
Tout disant ces mots, il sortit du sac un vieil engin qu'il déposa sur la table. Un ordinateur... Links n'en avait pas vu depuis des années. Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas les réponses à ses questions, il ne fit qu'observer Seb allumer la machine. Qui démarra, par il ne sait quel miracle.  
Après un petit moment, les deux Grenier s'écartèrent pour lui montrer ce qu'ils avaient trouvé : la réponse.  
C'était une simple page web. Mais d'un site qu'il ne connaissait pas : « youtube ». D'ailleurs comment avaient-ils fait pour avoir internet ici... ?  
Toujours dans le silence, Seb lança une vidéo, et le duo attendit ses réactions. Qui ne tarda pas, au bout des 20 minutes de cette fameuse vidéo.  
Tout s'expliquait. Comment c'était possible, il l'ignorait, mais les dates correspondaient. Tout correspondait.  
L'origine de la religion de la sainte pelle et de la patate sacrée, pourquoi elles étaient apparues aussi soudainement... et la raison de leur chasse pour retrouver Daniel.  
Antoine Daniel n'était pas leur sauveur, celui qui mettrait à la guerre.  
C'était celui qui l'avait créé.

Antoine avait fait un rêve. Il était sorti de sa chambre et était tombé nez à nez avec son double, cosplayé en Visiteur du Futur. La suite il ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se coucher aussi tard, ça lui faisait imaginer des trucs bizarres.  
-Salut.  
Le youtubeur ouvrit grands les yeux en entendant cette voix... sa propre voix.  
-Putain c'est quoi ce bordel... ?  
Se redressant dans son lit, il resta figer devant cette vision : Sa version clochard était toujours là ! Debout il le regardait. Antoine pensa qu'il devait encore dormir...  
-On m'appelle Daniel, et je viens d'un autre monde. Et non ce n'est pas un rêve.  
Là ça devenait vraiment très étrange. Cet autre lui lisait dans ses pensées aussi... ?  
-Et je ne lis pas dans ta tête, répliqua son double, je suis juste toi. Mais d'un monde parallèle.  
OK, ce rêve commençait à devenir vraiment n'importe quoi...  
-Je peux me réveiller là c'est bon ?  
-Non, il avait un ton particulièrement sérieux, tu dois venir avec moi. Et sauver mon monde.  
Le youtubeur resta quelques secondes à l'observer... puis soupira et se recoucha.  
-je ne te laisse pas le choix.  
Antoine ignora totalement sa menace sous cette phrase, et ferma les yeux. Bientôt il allait se réveiller, ce n'était qu'un rêve bizarre.  
Pourtant, quand l'Antoine version clochard posa sa main sur son bras, il se sentit... disparaître. Pas comme quand on sort d'un rêve. Non, une sensation inconnue, comme un picotement dans tout le corps.  
La seconde d'après, son oreiller et son matelas furent remplacés par un sol froid, et sale.  
-What ?! Putain de rêve !  
Il se leva, l'autre Antoine était toujours là. Le youtubeur fronça les sourcils. Et suivit le regard de Daniel vers une fenêtre. Ou ce qu'il avait dû être une fenêtre, et était maintenant un trou béant sur l'extérieur.  
Il resta sans voix.  
Le paysage était celui de la fin du monde. Tel qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Le ciel gris, tout les bâtiments détruits, et ce silence... ce silence pesant, l'absence de millions d'humains qui auraient dû être là. Mais qui ne l'étaient plus.  
Comprenant que tout ceci était réel, que tant de gens devaient être morts, il sentit des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
-Bienvenue dans mon monde.  
Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça.  
-Ramène-moi chez moi !  
-Je ne peux pas.  
-Pourquoi ?! s'énerva Antoine.  
-Parce que tu es la seule personne qui peut nous sauver.  
On aurait dit le début d'un épisode de sa série télé préféré. Il avait toujours aimé la Science-fiction... mais s'il y a « fiction » dans le mot, c'était bien pour une raison !  
Tout ceci était tellement... impossible.  
-Il faut qu'on parte, dit Daniel ignorant son désarroi, nous nous sommes pas à l'abri ici. Ils...  
Des bruits de pas arrivaient, des voix... sans qu'Antoine n'ait pu comprendre, son double le poussa dans un coin, le faisant tomber à terre. Daniel se plaça devant lui, sortant une arme de sa poche.  
-Ne prononce jamais ton nom.  
Et c'est la seule chose que l'Antoine ce monde pu lui dire avant qu'une attroupement ne s'engloutisse dans la petite salle. Ils étaient au moins une dizaine. Et portaient tous des tenues identiques, avec un blason représentant... une patate ?  
Les hommes se stoppèrent, fixant Daniel et son arme. Mais un du groupe s'avança, ignorant totalement la menace.  
-Notre roi est ici.  
Son regard se posa sur Antoine. Il se sentir frémir. Ces yeux, qui le regardaient, avaient l'air d'avoir perdu toute humanité.  
-Ce n'est pas lui ! Le créateur de vos religions n'a jamais existé !  
-Nous savons qui tu _es_, Daniel. Nous connaissons ton visage maintenant, tu ne nous échapperas plus.  
Antoine vit l'arme de son double tremblait. Il perdait son sang froid.  
-S'il le faut je mourais.  
-Même pour ton ami Mathieu ?  
-Mathieu ? prononcèrent les deux Antoine à l'unisson, inquiets.  
L'homme parut ravi de l'effet qu'il avait provoqué sur eux. Aussi souriant que le reste de son groupe.  
-Il est entre la vie et la mort, si tu nous livres le roi...  
-Vous mentez ! répliqua Daniel reprenant de l'assurance. Mathieu ne se serait jamais fait prendre !  
-Tututu, prononça une voix, c'est parce que tu me connais pas assez bien, _Antoine_.  
Une forme sortit du lot, une forme rouge. Et une nouvelle fois les deux Antoine parlèrent d'une même voix :  
-Bob ?!  
Effectivement, c'est bien le pyrobarbare de youtube qu'Antoine connaissait. Mais un peu différent... sa veste rouge était sale et déchirée à certains endroits, et il avait quelques cicatrices sur le visage.  
-Je devrais dire les Antoine, haha ! rectifia-t-il un de ses fameux rire, avant de reprendre une mine plus grave. Maintenant sois gentil entre potes Daniel, livre moi l'autre Antoine.  
La réponse de Daniel ne tarda pas : il repointa son arme sur le crâne de Bob.  
-Non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait Bob, mais tu peux crever.  
-Si tu savais qui était vraiment cet Antoine c'est lui que tu voudrais voir mourir.  
-Je sais qui il est, affirma-t-il.  
-Notre sauveur ? devina Bob. Naaan ! Il n'y a pas de sauveur Daniel, on est tous dans cette merde. Live or dead ! Aller donne le nous, et je pourrais arrêter de torturer ton petit Mathieu.  
-C'est un mensonge, Mathieu ne se serait jamais capturer, il...  
Mais Daniel ne termina jamais sa phrase. Le pyromane venait de jeter un objet plus qu'explicite à ses pieds : un chapeau. Un chapeau troué et usé, tâché de sang.  
Et même Antoine, qui ne venait pas de ce monde, le reconnut.  
C'était celui de Mathieu.


	4. Chapitre 4

_La suite :3 j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre (bon oui une dizaine de jours chut) et je n'aime pas trop la deuxième partie… toujours merci pour vos reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas :3_

Les portes des cachots se succédaient, et parfois, Bob entendait une voix, une plainte, un appel à l'aide. Il avait apprit à l'ignorer. On ne pouvait pas survivre ici sans fermer les yeux sur certaines choses.  
Il s'arrêta devant une porte. En bois, rien de particulier. Mais elle semblait avoir le don d'empêcher les personnalités de ce Mathieu de se manifester. Tant mieux.  
Mais cependant, son plan avait changé.  
Il entra dans un grincement, la silhouette au fond de cette prison donnait peine à voir. Attachée par des menottes de fer au mur, ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit, laissant voir sa peau, parsemé de brûlures. En forme de main.  
Son œuvre.  
-Salut Mathieu, fit-il d'une voix presque... sympathique.  
Son ancien collègue leva la tête... Il y avait de la haine dans ses yeux bleus. S'il avait été libre, Bob serait mort sur le champ.  
Mais il ne l'était pas, libre.  
-Les gardes m'ont dit que tu ne parlais toujours pas... c'est dommage. Vraiment dommage.  
Le pyromane s'approcha, s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur, et lui offrit un sourire.  
-Je suis pas méchant comme gars, assura Bob, ça me fait pas plaisir de te faire souffrir... si tu parlais...  
Aucun mot. Mathieu semblait essayer de le tuer rien qu'avec le regard.  
-Donc j'ai dû leur dire, ton petit secret. Personne n'a jamais su comment tu pouvais te sortir de ces prisons aussi facilement... mais tu me l'as dis.  
Le regard de Mathieu changea, ce n'était plus de la haine, mais de la peur.  
-N'est-ce pas, l'immortel ?  
-Je ne suis pas..., voulut protester le prisonnier d'une voix faible.  
-Chut chut. N'oublie pas que j'ai une parfaite mémoire audible ! Je me souviens de tout ce que tu as dis.  
Le pyrobarbare changea de voix, imitant celle de Mathieu :  
-Mes personnalités sont une partie de moi, tant qu'une vit je ne peux pas mourir. Bob racla sa gorge, reprenant sa voix normale : je vais te faire plaisir, et les libérer. Et on ne te tortura plus, non... Je dirais aux gardes d'enfermer tes personnalités, et de les tuer. Et d'attendre qu'elles reviennent à la vie, pour les tuer encore. Encore et encore.  
Mathieu tremblait maintenant. Tenant vainement de l'atteindre.  
-Je ne fais pas ça pour le plaisir vraiment ! Mais ça peut être une expérience amusante non ?  
Il se releva, n'écoutant pas les menaces de mort de Mathieu, et repéra son chapeau près de lui, que Bob mit sur sa tête.  
-Tu permets ? Tu n'en auras plus besoin, de toute façon.  
Le pyromane se dirigea vers la sortie et appuya quelques boutons sur le mur.  
Les doubles du jeune homme apparurent un par un, et furent amenés chacun dans une prison par un garde.  
Mathieu les regardait partir comme... désolé ?  
-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi, rajouta un peu plus Bob, il aurait suffi que tu me dises où se trouvait ton « Daniel ».  
Il ferma la porte, entendant déjà les cris du schizophrène. Ça faisait sans doute mal, de sentir au fond de soi un bout de son âme se faire tuer.  
Si Mathieu n'avouait pas, il finirait fou. Plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ne serait plus du tout utile.  
-Lennon, lui fit soudainement un des gardes, on l'a trouvé.  
Le membre de la patate sacrée l'informa un peu plus. La machine que Mathieu avait volé venait d'être utilisé... machine qui avait été fabriqué par l'un des leurs. Possédant évidemment un moyen de la repérer dès qu'elle utilisait.  
Daniel était finalement très stupide. C'était presque décevant.  
-J'ai besoin d'une minute et j'arrive, imposa le pyromane.  
Avant de partir il avait quelque chose à faire. Ou quelqu'un à voir, exactement.  
_Son_ cachot à lui n'était pas loin. Il le connaissait par cœur à présent. Dès que Bob avait apprit pour sa capture, il était parti à sa cherche. Contre les avis du reste de « clan ». C'était son partenaire, et sans lui il n'était rien.  
-Gaby ?  
Il n'avait même pas droit d'ouvrir sa cellule. Les gardes se méfiaient toujours. Bob attendit un instant, avant de voir du mouvement dans la petite "fenêtre" à barreau de la porte.  
Il entendit un murmure, son vrai prénom. Bob Lennon n'était évidemment pas son nom, mais seul Fanta connaissait le vrai. En tout cas, c'était la seule personne... vivante.  
-tout ça sera bientôt fini Gabriel, dit l'homme en rouge, dès que j'aurai éliminé Daniel ils nous laisseront partir.  
Rien que de voir le visage mal en point de son ami lui donnait envie de tuer n'importe qui. Alors peu importe si ci c'était cette personne était un ancien ami.  
-Tu devrais me laisser mourir, souffla sa voix faible.  
Bob resta silencieux. Essayant de garder toujours sa carapace de pyrobarbare.  
-Si tu meurs, je meurs, je suis l'épée, tu es le socle, je ne te laisserai pas ici.  
Il était allé chercher son ami de si loin, quand la guerre avait commencé il pensait ne jamais revoir Fanta un jour. Si ce dernier n'avait pas été en France à ce moment là lui aussi... ils avaient perdu leur famille, comme tout le monde. C'était sa seule personne qui lui restait. Et il ne la perdrait pas. Foi de pyrobarbare.  
Même si ça signifiait commettre un meurtre.

_Son_ chapeau reposait encore à ses pieds. Mais Daniel ne devait faire aucune geste. Sous aucun prétexte. L'avenir de leur monde dépendait de lui, il était le protecteur d'Antoine. Ce double, que Bob venait d'accuser d'être leur ennemi. Le créateur de cette guerre.

Une personne seule ne pouvait pas créer une guerre... c'était impossible. Antoine était le sauveur ! Leur espoir. Le dernier.  
-C'est équitable, faisait la voix de Bob, dont il visait toujours la tête avec son arme, l'autre Antoine contre ton Mathieu.  
Il se sentait craquer. Il ne pouvait pas... Mathieu lui aurait dit de trouver une échappatoire, mais il n'y en avait pas. Même s'il tuait Bob, les gardes derrière lui se feraient un plaisir de le tuer. Et son double de l'autre univers serait à leur merci.  
Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça... non !  
Il approcha son doigt de la détente.  
-Mathieu m'a promit de ne pas mourir.  
-Il y a des sorts pires que la mort, répliqua le pyromane, comme s'il les avait expérimentés.  
Peut-être que Bob lui mentait, peut-être que Mathieu était déjà mort... et sacrifiait son double ne servirait donc à rien. Mais peut-être que Mathieu était vivant... Matt...  
-Décide toi vite, le menaça le pyromane, enflammant ses mains.  
Son sang-froid s'était envolé. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Putain de point faible. Ne jamais aimer quelqu'un, jamais !  
-Je ne... voulut dire Daniel.  
-Trop tard, dit juste Bob, de son sourire sadique.  
Il lui envoya une boule de feu. Ce n'était évidemment pas un feu ordinaire, puisqu'il était comme une tête chercheuse. Qui ne le lâcherait pas, tant qu'il ne serait pas mort.  
Autrement dit, il l'était, déjà mort.  
_Pardon_, s'entendit penser Daniel.  
Mais la boule de feu fut interrompue en plein chemin, par une autre... qui venait de derrière lui. Sans que ni lui ni Bob n'eurent le temps de comprendre, une lueur arriva, comme des flammes mais avait une teinte plus orangée, et engloba le pyromane et les soldats.  
Qui disparurent aussitôt.  
Daniel n'arrivait pas en croire ses yeux... il venait d'échapper à la mort. C'était un miracle ?  
Se tournant vers Antoine, il resta muet de surprise. Et comprit.  
Là, assit contre le mur fissuré, son double regardait ses mains, dont émanaient la même couleur orange.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? lui demanda calmement Antoine, mais dont les yeux paniqués le trahissaient.  
Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas la réponse, à quoi bon ? Daniel retrouva sa froideur, et obligea Antoine à se lever. Mais ne lui posa aucune question.  
S'il était leur sauveur, ce n'était pas pour rien n'est-ce pas ? Ils avaient maintenant un avantage.  
-Tu as un Mathieu aussi dans ton univers n'est-ce pas ?  
Son double hocha juste la tête.  
-Et tu ferais tout s'il était en danger ?  
-Bien sûr mais...  
Il n'attendit pas et entraina Antoine par le bras. Direction : la « maison ». Les autres du clan de Mathieu, ses amis, l'aideraient à le sauver.  
À moins qu'ils aient changé de camp, comme Bob... il prenait un gros risque. Mais restait dans cet endroit si accessible en était un plus gros.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, il avait Antoine. Le sauveur.  
Et, le tenant derrière lui, Daniel ne remarqua pas que sous chacun endroit où son double posait les pieds... de l'herbe poussait.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Chapitre 5, déjà ! J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas, comme d'habitude… et qu'elle vous plaira. Vos reviews sont toujours adorables, merci :3 et cet fic a dépassé les 1 000 vus ! je suppose que ça veut dire qu'elle vous plait x) bon, désolé ce chapitre est un peu plus court !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_/-/_

Antoine n'en pouvait plus. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal. Et il attendait toujours de se réveiller. Mais les décors autour de lui étaient bien trop... réalistes. Des maisons détruites, le béton et la poussière sous ses pieds, cet air épais, étouffant. Il se racla la gorge.  
-J'ai soif.  
Daniel, comme son double de ce monde voulait qu'il l'appelle, se retourna vers lui. Toujours son air froid et insensible sur le visage.  
-On ne peut pas s'arrêter, c'est trop dangereux.  
Antoine s'en doutait bien, il n'était stupide.  
-Mais je vais crever de soif.  
-Les autres auront sûrement à boire, avance plus vite.  
Avant qu'il ait pu poser une question sur ces "autres", Daniel reprit son chemin, sans même un regard en arrière. Ça aurait été tellement facile de s'enfuir, mais pour où ?  
Son double était le seul à pouvoir le ramener d'où il venait.  
Mais Antoine commençait à vraiment avoir soif. Il rêvait juste d'une gourde, avec de l'eau bien fraiche.  
Sa main se fit soudainement plus lourde. Il la regarda et dévisagea... la gourde auquel il avait pensé. Rapidement il l'ouvrit et y bu. L'eau était si bonne, comme il l'avait imaginé.  
-Tu en veux ? proposa-t-il à son guide.  
-D'où tu sors ça ? se méfia Daniel.  
À vrai dire, Antoine aurait aimé y répondre.  
-Je sais pas... j'y ai pensé, et c'est apparu.  
Son double resta silencieux, ayant l'air de réfléchir.  
-Arrête de penser.  
Et Daniel le laissa sur cette phrase. Phrase qui... ne voulait rien dire ? Comment pouvait-on arrêter de penser ? Quand on était dans un autre monde que le sien.  
Ils traversèrent ce paysage dévasté pendant de longues minutes, qui devinrent bientôt des heures. Et Antoine commençait à avoir vraiment faim, quand son double l'arrêta d'un geste.  
-On y est, lui dit Daniel.  
C'était une simple ouverture, qui menait dans un couloir sombre. Qui n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance.  
-Cet endroit est piégé, lui précisa Daniel, marche où je marche, si tu ne veux pas mourir.  
Son regard marron, son propre regard, semblait bien sombre derrière ces lunettes cassés. Daniel était sérieux. Et Antoine n'avait pas spécialement envie de mourir.  
Dans ce couloir ils ne pouvaient pas voir grand chose, mais son double semblait connaitre le chemin par cœur. Il posa son pied dans un coin, puis dans un autre coin, jusqu'à se mettre à marcher, prudemment. Le créateur de what the cut le suivit, mimant ses pas.  
Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre le pourquoi de ce manège : le sol était truffé de... mines. Antoine se figea.  
-Ne t'arrête surtout pas ! fit Daniel, sans même se retourner.  
-On est pas dans un putain de jeux vidéos !  
-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Antoine, mais si tu veux un jour revenir dans ton monde il faut continuer.  
Sa voix était presque... douce ? Il l'appelait même par son prénom. Qui était aussi le sien... cette situation lui était toujours étrange. Cet homme avait l'air tellement différent de lui qu'il oubliait que Daniel et lui étaient la même personne.  
Qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver à cet Antoine là ? Pour qu'il devienne ainsi ?  
Question stupide, il n'avait qu'à voir dans quel monde Daniel vivait.  
-D'accord, céda-t-il, mais je ne suis pas un sauveur...  
-ça je peux le confirmer, intervint une voix devant eux.  
Antoine et Daniel tournèrent la tête comme un seul homme -ce qui était le cas, en fait- et virent le possesseur de la voix, au bout du couloir.  
Mais rien qu'à la voix, Antoine l'avait déjà reconnu. C'était le double de son collègue et ami de youtube, Linksthesun.  
Ou autrement dit, Alexis.

Links observa ces deux silhouettes, l'une derrière l'autre. C'était donc vrai. Il y avait bien un deuxième « Daniel ».  
-Alex, l'appela le premier Daniel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire entrer un ennemi chez nous.  
-Quel ennemi ?  
Il regarda derrière l'épaule de son ami, Daniel eut l'air de comprendre. Bien que ce dernier ne pouvait pas se retourner, un geste trop brusque et les mines autour d'eux se déclenchaient. Et Links le savait bien, puisque c'était lui, qui les avait placé là.  
-Ce n'est pas un ennemi ! défendit son collègue d'infortune. C'est notre sauveur, celui que tu m'as envoyé chercher !  
-Je m'excuse vraiment Dan, j'en étais aussi sûr que toi. Mais quand je t'aurais montré ce qu'on trouvait les Greniers...  
-Je m'en fous ! explosa Daniel, ce qui était assez compréhensible. J'ai menacé ma vie, Mathieu est peut-être mort, tu peux pas me dire ça ! Je...  
Un bip l'arrêta dans sa tirade. Un bip que tout deux connaissaient, le bruit d'une mort imminente.  
On venait de marcher sur une mine.  
-Antoine ?  
Links l'appelait par son vrai nom, s'inquiétant pour lui. Ça restait quand même son ami.  
-Alex je connais cet endroit par cœur, répliqua sèchement son camarade, je...  
Daniel réalisa en même temps que lui, non, ils n'étaient pas seuls, il y avait un visiteur, silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes.  
-Je vais mourir ? demanda timidement la voix de l'autre Antoine.  
-Ne bouge pas, lui dit Daniel.  
-Je vais mourir !  
-Ne panique pas ! essaya-t-il de le calmer.  
Links avait l'impression de voir et l'entendre la même personne se parler. L'Antoine de l'autre monde ressemblait à celui que Daniel était, avant, avant tout ça.  
Mais il ne faisait que lui ressembler. Car son ami Daniel, lui, n'avait pas créé une guerre.  
-Laisse-le, finit-il par dire.  
-Quoi ?  
Daniel le fixa, toujours sans bouger. Il avait très bien comprit, mais Links se répéta :  
-Laisse-le.  
-Je ne peux le laisser ! C'est notre seul espoir.  
L'expression de Daniel qu'il apercevait malgré l'obscurité du couloir était... la perte de l'espoir ? C'est bien ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Ils perdaient leur dernier espoir.  
Daniel chuchota quelque chose, qu'il n'entendit pas mais qu'il réussit à comprendre : _Mathieu._  
Évidemment. Ce n'était pas pour l'autre Antoine que son camarade était atristé, mais pour Mathieu. Sans un « sauveur », leur ami commun ne sortirait jamais de sa prison. Vivant, en tout cas.  
Daniel s'avança, évitant toutes les mines, et finit par le rejoindre, dans la « zone sûre ». Puis, ils se regardèrent tout ceux celui qui restait, l'Autre, qui avait l'air terrifié. Et il avait de quoi.  
La mine était juste mesurée pour tuer une personne, sans aucune chance de survivre.  
-Pitié, s'il vous plais...  
Sa voix suppliante faillit l'avoir. Ce deuxième Antoine était autant bon comédien que le premier.  
-Tu as tué nos familles, lui rappela Links, des milliers de gens. À cause de toi.  
-J'ai rien fait du tout ! se défendit Antoine qui avait l'air perdu (vraiment bon comédien). Je connaissais pas cet endroit avant ce matin !  
-Tu as bien créé le culte de la sainte pelle et la patate sacré ? lui demanda Links, connaissant déjà la réponse.  
-Hein ?  
Le double de Daniel avait toujours l'air aussi perdu.  
-Bas... oui. Mais...  
À cet aveu, Daniel partit derrière lui, vers leur « maison ». Links resta encore un instant, avant de le suivre.  
-C'était qu'une vidéo putain ! s'énerva Antoine. Une putain de... !  
Un autre bip se déclencha. Antoine avait bougé... son regard s'horrifia, et n'eut que le réflexe de fermer les autres. Il ne vit même pas sa vie passait devant ses yeux, comme dans les films.  
3 secondes, 6, 9, 12... rien. Rien ne se passa. Il rouvrit les yeux. La mine n'avait pas marché ! Miracle !  
Aussitôt, Antoine s'engouffra dans la suite du couloir sombre. Sans remarquer qu'il déclenchait d'autres mines... qui n'explosèrent pas non plus.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Chapitre 6 :o Merci toujours à vous de suivre cette histoire, je vous aime ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :3_

_Bonne lecture !_

-Merde !  
Bob dépoussiéra ses épaulettes, et regarda les soldats qui avaient atterri au même endroit que lui. Dans les prisons de la sainte patate.  
Il avait été si près du but. Si près. Juste un coup de feu, et c'en était fini de Daniel. Puis il y avait eu cette lueur orange bizarre, et ils avaient disparu. L'autre Antoine était plus puissant que ce qu'ils pensaient. Mais si les supérieurs apprenaient qui les avaient laissés s'échapper aussi facilement... Fanta...  
Il ferma les yeux et inspira. Il fallait qu'il se venge sur quelqu'un, et Bob savait très bien sur qui.  
Mathieu devait être presque être mort, de toute façon.  
-dégagez !  
Le pyrobarbare écarta les soldats d'un coup, il accéléra le pas jusqu'à la cellule de ce nain schizophrène.  
En cet instant il haïssait Mathieu, il haïssait tout le monde. Personne ne pouvait se mettre entre lui et Fanta. Évidemment que ce petit idiot devait être au courant des pouvoirs de l'autre Antoine, c'était son plan depuis le début. Il allait le payer.  
Bob était presque arrivé à la bonne cellule, quand quelque chose l'interrompit. Une voix.  
Impossible.  
-Retourne-toi, gamin. Je veux voir tes yeux de fils de pute.  
Le pyromane obéit, mais en souriant, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il leva ses poings enflammés, et lança son regard de pyrobarbare à cet homme en noir.  
-Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es échappé, mais tu vas y retourner. En feu.  
Sa menace fit rire le double de Mathieu.  
-Très drôle gamin. Tu crois tout savoir sur nous, mais il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas.  
Le Patron leva le bras jusqu'à lui. Sa main traversa Bob, comme un fantôme. Faisant sourire le criminel.  
Le temps que le pyromane comprenne, un air affolé sur son visage, l'homme à lunettes s'avança un peu plus en lui. Jusqu'à disparaitre.  
-On ne s'en prends pas à Mathieu, termina le Patron, avec la voix de Bob.  
Il observa quelques secondes ce nouveau corps : grand et rouge. Le Patron n'aimait pas le rouge, sauf sur les autres. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail. Il sentait déjà l'esprit de Bob qui tentait de reprendre le dessus.  
Vite.  
Il connaissait les bonnes cellules, et grâce au pouvoir du pyromane, le Patron brûla les cadenas. Ouvrant la porte à toutes les autres personnalités.  
-putain gamin ! C'est moi petit con !  
Le Geek, effrayé et pleurant comme d'habitude, l'avait frappé. Ne voyant que l'image de Bob.  
-ouuh j'en ai trop pris gros ! commenta le Hippie à ce propos.  
-Vos gueules et dépêchez-vous.  
Les gardes pouvaient arriver à tout moment. Et celui dont il avait prit possession le corps pour s'échapper allait sûrement bientôt se réveiller.  
Ils n'avaient qu'une chance. Les gardes n'étaient pas si stupides, et comprendraient que bien qu'ils pouvaient prendre possession des autres, ils n'étaient pas immatériels. Quand l'un d'eux, une personnalité était enfermée dans une pièce, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Ils n'étaient pas des fantômes.  
Il fallait donc agir rapidement.  
Sa cellule était à côté et comme pour les autres, il fit fondre le verrou. Le pouvoir de ce Bob était vraiment efficace.  
Toutes les personnalités s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière eux. Puisqu'ils n'allaient pas en ressortir. Pas de cette façon, en tout cas.  
-Mathieu, l'appela le Patron, toujours sous les traits de Bob.  
-Antoine... protéger... marmonna leur créateur, comme s'il ne voyait et n'entendait plus rien.  
Il gifla Mathieu. Encore, et encore. Jusqu'à que celui-ci fronce les sourcils, comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement de Bob en face de lui.  
-Vous avez réussi ?  
Ce plan était un véritable défi... et dangereux. Si eux, ses doubles, avaient dû mourir plusieurs fois à répétition avant de réussir enfin à prendre possession d'un garde, Mathieu, lui, avait senti des morceaux de son âme mourir. Tout en restant vivant.  
Il ne devait pas avoir pire torture au monde.  
-Ouais gamin, affirma le Patron de sa voix grave et sûr, maintenant faut qu'on sorte d'ici.  
Toujours comme les serrures, il fit fondre les menottes de Mathieu. Ce dernier les regarda tour à tour.  
Il aurait aimer dire que les moments émotions, c'étaient pour les fillettes, et ils en avaient encore moins le temps, mais Mathieu en avait besoin.  
Leur créateur écarta légèrement les bras, levant la tête, il ferma les yeux. Une lueur orangée apparut, liant Mathieu et ses personnalités, comme par un fil. Et comme si on avait tiré dessus, les autres furent attirés et leur créateur les "absorba".  
Sauf une personnalité. Lui.  
-Bob sera inconscient dès que je partirais, lui dit le Patron toujours avec la voix du pyromane, t'inquiète gamin.  
-Merci, chuchota simplement Mathieu.  
Il n'eut pas de « de rien », il n'allait quand même pas offrir ce cadeau à son créateur. Quittant le corps du pyromane, qui tomba effectivement inconscient, il s'approcha de lui-même de Mathieu, et lui serra la main. Il lui sourit, et le Patron disparut, en lui.  
Il était enfin lui-même. Complet.  
Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se réjouir, comme lui informa les souvenirs des autres dans sa tête, les gardes n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il partit, le plus discrètement possible. Et le plus loin.

-Comment ?  
C'est la question que répétait Daniel, les mains posés sur la table. Regardant ses collègues d'infortunes, ses camarades. Les Greniers qui étaient restés là et qui s'étaient interrompit dès leur arrivé. Et Alexis, qui était soudainement devenu impassible.  
-Comment bordel ? Il est moi ! Et je n'aurai jamais créé cette putain de guerre !  
-Ce n'est pas réellement toi, rectifia Links, il est issu d'un monde parallèle qui...  
Le pauvre se reçut aussitôt un regard noir de l'autre homme, le forçant à s'interrompre de lui-même.  
-Montrez-lui, finit juste par faire Links.  
Et les Greniers le firent. Ils le firent s'approcher d'une vieille machine, qu'il reconnut comme étant un ordinateur.  
La page affichait une vidéo sur pause, une vidéo de lui. De l'autre lui. Fred appuya sur play, et observa ce double.  
Cet Antoine avait l'air fou. Mais heureux. Fou et heureux. Il semblait commenter d'autres vidéos, tout en y mettant son humour, qui l'aurait fait rire dans d'autres circonstances. Puis, il y vint. L'autre Antoine des saintes patates, puis de la sainte pelle, comme d'une blague, comme toutes celles qui avaient précédé. Daniel avait peur de comprendre. Et la vidéo finit par se terminer, et il ne put retenir la terrible question lui démangeait les lèvres :  
-Des milliers de morts, juste pour... ça ?  
C'était idiot. Et stupide. Pour une blague. Des rires. Juste... ça.  
-Et comment c'est possible ?  
-On pense avec les Greniers que ce site, « youtube », vient en vérité du monde parallèle. Et qu'internet aurait permit de connecter nos deux mondes.  
De la science-fiction ! Surréaliste. Et idiot. Tellement. Ça n'expliquait pas réellement comment les armées des patates et de la sainte pelle s'étaient formées, mais ça leur disait une chose :  
-C'est nôtre ennemi.  
Tout ça. Tout ça juste à cause d'une vidéo absurde. Ses proches, ses amis... sa mère. Morts.  
Maman..., s'entendit-il chuchoter.  
Les autres eurent l'air d'apprécier qu'il soit revenu « à la raison ».  
-L'autre Antoine doit être déjà mort, annonça Links avec neutralité qui ne lui allait pas, et s'il meurt, les deux armées n'ont plus de raison de se battre. Plus de roi, plus d'armées. Et on n'échappe pas à mes mines, rajouta-t-il pour lui, presque avec fierté.  
C'est pourtant sur cette phrase que la porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement. Links et les Greniers n'attendirent pas de voir qui était leur visiteur, ils dégainèrent leurs armes. Tandis que Daniel ne fit que se retourner.  
-Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plais... implora leur ennemi. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi...  
Daniel observa cet homme, si semblable à lui, qui avait l'air si pathétique en cet instant. Mais il ne devait ressentir aucune compassion.  
-Comment es-tu échappé ? demanda Links, son arme toujours sur l'autre Antoine.  
-Je... La mine n'a pas explosé.  
-Impossible, répliqua Links sûr de lui.  
-Mais je vous jure !  
-Attends, les arrêta Daniel, Antoine tu... veux vraiment rentrer chez toi ?  
C'était toujours étrange... de s'adresser à "soi-même". Mais c'était un leurre. Ce faux Antoine cachait bien son jeu. Il était leur ennemi. Daniel se le répétait, comme pour s'en convaincre.  
-Évidemment, affirma son double.  
-Si tu m'aides à sauver Mathieu je te ramènerai.  
Les trois autres lui lancèrent des regards, ne comprenant pas. Il ne pouvait leur dire l'intégralité de son plan devant le faux-Antoine. Qu'après avoir sauvé Mathieu, il ne le ramènerait pas.  
Mais le tuerait.  
-D'accord, accepta naïvement leur ennemi.  
Et Daniel sourit. Juste, sourit.


	7. Chapitre 7

_On approche de la fin ! (et ça me rends un peu triste d'ailleurs) vous êtes toujours des amours et vos reviews me font chaud au cœur (que je ne saurais pas quoi répondre à part merci, en fait). Comme d'habitude j'espère que la suite vous plaira… et que vous n'aurez pas trop envie de me tuer :3_

_/-/_

_J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Est-ce que je rêve ? Je suis allongée, dans de l'herbe. Elle est humide. Je suis en pyjama.__  
__Je rêve.__  
__Je le sens. Cette odeur. Je me relève. Je la vois. Ma maison. En feu. Des flammes. Maman ?__  
__C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller.__  
__Pourquoi je ne me réveille pas ?__  
__Ma maison. Ma maison brûle. Maman elle... non ! Je sens les larmes, je pleure. Je n'entends plus rien. Je suis perdu. Je veux mourir.__  
__-Debout, m'ordonne une voix.__  
__Je connais cette voix. Elle me semble lointaine. Je tourne tête. Je croise son regard bleu.__  
__Mathieu ?__  
__Ses yeux me disent que c'est vrai. Tout est vrai. Il me parle d'une guerre, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus. Il ne me laissera pas mourir. Mais je veux mourir.__  
__-Nous sommes seuls, toi et moi Antoine.__  
__J'entends sa voix, ses mots. Je ne veux pas comprendre.__  
__C'est impossible.__  
__Non.__  
__Je rêve. Je vais me réveiller, bientôt..._

Antoine était à l'écart, observant ce petit groupe qui discutait de lui. Ces alter-egos, qui ressemblaient tant à ses collègues youtubeurs.  
-OK, mais ça sera sans nous, finit par trancher l'un d'eux.  
Son double, Daniel, se tourna vers lui. Il avait accepté son marché quelques minutes plus tôt, celui de sauver Mathieu.  
Mathieu... Antoine se demanda un instant si ce Mathieu était différent de celui qu'il connaissait.  
D'ailleurs, s'il ne rêvait pas, est-ce que ses proches se rendraient compte de son absence ? Peut-être même qu'ils le cherchaient... ou pensaient-ils qu'il était mort !  
Il devait vraiment rentrer chez lui, le plus vite possible. Antoine ne voulait pas les inquiéter.  
-OK, finit par faire Daniel, nous irons tout les deux seuls à la prison des patates.  
-Quoi ?  
Antoine avait peur de comprendre. Rien que lui et son double ? Seuls ? Alors que tous les gens dehors semblaient vouloir le tuer !  
-C'est pas dangereux ?  
-Si, confirma Daniel, mais avec tes pouvoirs one ne devrait rien risquer.  
Ses pouvoirs... c'est vrai. Il avait des pouvoirs apparemment dans ce monde. Et on ne lui disait même pas comment. Mais surtout, une chose un peu plus importante :  
-Je ne sais pas m'en servir !  
-Si tu veux retourner chez toi il va falloir apprendre.  
Il grimaça. Antoine n'aimait pas trop le ton de son double. Depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint, celui-ci était comme devenu froid, distant.  
Bon, Daniel l'était déjà avant ! Seulement, maintenant, dans sa voix, il sentait comme de... l'amertume ? Mais pourquoi ?  
Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou ces alter-egos lui cachaient quelque chose... il n'était pas complètement stupide, il le voyait bien ! Après tout, le double de son ami Links l'avait accusé d'avoir tué leur famille. Ce qui avait un rapport avec les patates et la sainte pelle... et Antoine ne voyait vraiment pas quoi. En tout cas, il ne leur faisait pas confiance, à aucun d'eux. Sauf à Daniel.  
Daniel et lui restaient la même personne ! Et on pouvait faire confiance à soi-même, non ?  
Ce dernier lui donna justement un sac de provision, et salua ses camarades avant de le forcer à sortir. Et à marcher devant lui.  
Quand il ferma la porte de cet abri, Daniel le regarda, toujours avec cette froideur nouvelle dans les yeux :  
-Il faudrait entrainer ton... truc orange, mais on n'a pas le temps.  
-Pour ton Mathieu ? devina-t-il.  
Antoine crut presque voir une seconde un rictus... de colère ? Comme si le Mathieu de ce monde était enfermé par sa faute ! Mais c'était ridicule, il avait sûrement dû l'imaginer.  
-Et dès qu'il sera libre je pourrais partir ? Retourner chez moi ?  
-Oui, dit justement Daniel sobrement, tu partiras.  
Sans inquiétude, cette idée le motiva. Bientôt il allait revoir ses proches, Mathieu, sa mère... et son quotidien.  
Le chemin lui parut long. Et le décor ne changeait jamais. Toujours aussi gris, et sinistre. Mais rien ne fut comparable quand ils arrivèrent devant la fameuse prison.  
Elle était noire, sombre, et ornait de quelques blasons avec une patate. Il avait l'air de n'avoir aucunes fenêtres. Quelques gardes patrouillaient près de l'entrée, une simple porte en bois.  
Eux, étaient assis non loin, cachés derrière un mur en ruine.  
-Vas-y, lui chuchota son double.  
Il fronça les sourcils. Ce Daniel était fou ?  
-Ils sont au moins 5 !  
-Montre ce que tu sais faire, conseilla juste Daniel presque comme un défi.  
Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça ! C'était idiot. Ces hommes avaient des armes eux ! Il l'avait vu. Il ne pouvait pas aller se faire tuer aussi bêtement.  
Seulement, son double ne lui laissa pas le choix. Daniel se leva rapidement, l'attrapa par les épaules, et le poussa. Ce qui n'aurait pas été très grave... s'ils n'étaient pas justes devant une colline.  
Antoine dévala la pente, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et atterrit... au pied d'un garde. Couvert de poussière, il massa son cou, et leva la tête, où son front rencontra le canon d'une arme.  
-Antoine ou Daniel ?  
Les autres gardes approchèrent, c'est là qu'Antoine aurait aimé que son pouvoir se manifeste. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Mais non, bien sûr, il ne se passa rien.  
-Antoine, répondit-il priant de ne pas avoir donné la mauvaise réponse.  
C'était apparemment la bonne, puisque le garde écarta son arme de sa tête.  
-Prouve-le.  
Et merde, pensa Antoine. Voilà, il allait mourir. Il le savait, c'était trop facile.  
À genoux, les yeux fermés, il essaya de se concentrer sur son pouvoir... au bout de quelques secondes, qui lui parurent interminables, il finit par sentir quelque chose. Comme une lumière, dans sa tête, mais qui était encore tellement loin...  
Un bruit l'interrompit, et ouvrant les yeux, il se figea devant cette scène : tel un super-héros dans les films, Daniel avait profité que les gardes soient distraits pour tirer sur eux.  
Tout se passa tellement vite qu'Antoine n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout bien suivi : son double frappa un garde, qui fut déboussolé, tira sur un autre derrière lui, donna un coup de pied encore à un autre en lui tirant dessus... s'il avait pu le voir au ralenti, ça aurait fait une très belle scène d'action.  
Dire qu'ils étaient la même personne.  
Mais évidemment, à 5 contre 1, c'était peine perdu... Daniel en avait quand même eu 4 ! Il n'en restait qu'un, que son double ne l'avait pas vu, et qui allait l'attaquer par derrière... quand la main d'Antoine le démangea soudain, et, instinctivement il leva le poing.  
Une rayon orange s'en dégagea et... transforma le garde en fleur.  
Daniel se tourna vers lui, tout deux aussi surprit l'un que l'autre. Il haussa simplement les épaules. Antoine ne savait vraiment pas comment marcher ses pouvoirs. Et quelle était leur limite. Il avait juste... pensé à la paix ? Alors pourquoi une fleur ? Il n'en savait rien.  
Sans question, et oubliant vite ce détail, Daniel se dirigea vers la porte en bois. Il allait le suivre quand il sentit une main s'accrocher à sa cheville.  
-Pardonnez-nous... lui chuchota un des gardes à terre, et ce fut sans doute ses derniers mots.  
Antoine le regarda, perplexe. Peut-être avait-il juste mal comprit. Ou cet homme se sentait-il coupable ? Mais le youtubeur n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir, Daniel entrait déjà dans la prison. Et, n'attendant pas, il s'y engouffra, lui aussi.

Il arriva dans un fracas, le reste de son « clan » était là. Et le regardait comme s'il venait de revenir des morts. À vrai dire, quelque part, Mathieu avait cette impression aussi. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir survécu.  
-Salut les gars, fit-il pourtant d'un air naturel.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-J'y retourne si vous voulez, répliqua Mathieu pas très heureux de cet accueil.  
-Daniel est allé te chercher, lui expliqua Links.  
Il dévisagea le breton, et après avoir reprit son souffle, articula un :  
-Quoi ?  
Pourquoi cet idiot était allé le libérer ? Crétin ! Il allait mourir là-bas et pour rien !  
-Quand il verra que tu n'es plus là il tuera l'autre Antoine, continua Links qui semblait presque heureux de ceci.  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Non. Daniel ne devait pas le tuer ! Surtout pas !  
Sans rien dire Mathieu repartit aussitôt d'où il venait. Le trajet jusqu'à la prison était d'au moins une heure. Mais ici tout était possible. Et il était bien le seul à le savoir.  
S'il le souhaitait assez fort, il arriverait en 5 minutes. Il ne pouvait pas échouer, c'était sa mission. Protéger Antoine. Son meilleur ami.  
Le vrai Antoine.

_Il lui ressemble vraiment. Je vérifie si je n'ai pas simplement remonté le temps, mais non. Je suis bien dans ce monde parallèle, et cet homme est Antoine Daniel. Un autre Antoine Daniel. Celui qui publiera cette foutue vidéo, dans des années. Qui n'a peut-être même pas encore pensé à inventer cette émission.__  
__Il ne me reste qu'à le faire. Je sors mon arme, je le regarde. Il dort. Si paisible. Il lui ressemble tellement...__  
__Non. Ce n'est pas Antoine. Je dois le tuer. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps dans le passé. Trop dangereux.__  
__Appuie. Vas-y. Il faut que je le tue. Maintenant.__  
__Mes mains tremblent. Je n'y arriverai pas. Il doit avoir une autre solution.__  
__Une idée. Le Mathieu de ce monde est si différent... peut-être...__  
__Je prends cette décision. Je range mon arme, et je m'approche de cet autre Antoine. J'attrape son bras, il va falloir être rapide. Mes doigts tapent sur la machine, et je disparais avec lui.__  
__5 secondes plus tard pour ce monde, je reviens, et te dépose, toi, mon ami, dans ce lit. Toi mon ami, d'avant la guerre, d'avant les pouvoirs. Tu ne sauras jamais que tu es orphelin, tu auras une mère, et une vie meilleure.__  
__Et un autre Mathieu, qui ne sera pas moi. J'espère de mon coeur que tu seras différent de l'autre Antoine. Et que tu n'inventeras jamais cette émission à la con.__  
__Je disparais. J'arrive devant sa maison. Une autre maison, la tienne, qui brûle. L'autre Antoine dort encore. La guerre a commencé. Les choses n'ont pas changé. Peut-être faut-il du temps ? Ou ai-je échoué ?__  
__Je l'entends. Il se réveille.__  
__Mais toi tu dors toujours._

Mathieu entendait ses pas qui résonnaient dans la prison. Les gardes avaient comme tous disparus, hormis ceux morts devant l'entrée. Ça ne faisait que rendre l'endroit plus effrayant. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas.  
Il courait. Plus vite. Il était si près. Sa main atteignit la porte de sa cellule... et ses oreilles entendirent un coup de feu.  
Non !  
Il ouvrit violement la porte, et resta figer.  
Du sang coulait de son front.


	8. Chapitre 8

_Et c'est la fin. J'ai pris looongtemps avant de me décider, sur quelle version prendre, mais finalement... j'espère que ça vous plaira, et que vous ne serez pas déçus._  
_Et merci encore pour touuutes vos reviews ! Je vous aime ! Et j'ai beaucoup aimé à faire cette fiction... elle me manquera._  
_Bonne lecture !_

Ils le regardaient. Daniel. Daniel qui l'avait entraîné dans cette cellule et n'avait pas trouvé son ami. Et quand Antoine s'était retourné, il avait une arme pointée sur lui.  
Et Mathieu. Le Mathieu de ce monde, qui était finalement arrivé, après qu'il ait tiré. D'ailleurs... il l'avait raté !  
Le youtubeur sentit quelque chose sur son nez, comme un liquide. Il y posa ses doigts... c'était du sang. Son sang.  
Non. Justement, Daniel ne l'avait pas raté. Et c'est pour cette raison que les deux le regardaient ainsi.  
Il avait une balle dans le crâne. Et il n'avait rien senti. Il recula, assis, contre le mur de la prison, effrayé par lui-même.  
-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Je suis quoi putain !  
-Dieu, répondit simplement une voix face à lui.  
Il leva la tête. Mathieu. L'autre Mathieu, qui le fixait toujours, des... larmes dans les yeux ?  
-Merci mais... voulut plaisanter Antoine avant de se faire interrompre.  
-Non, tu es vraiment Dieu. Ce n'est pas une blague.  
Il fronça les sourcils. Ce Mathieu se droguait ou... ? mais il ne put pas lui poser plus de question.  
Un coup de feu -encore- retentit. Et le schizophrène tomba à terre... révélant un autre homme, derrière lui.  
-Bob, reconnut son double avant lui.  
Bob ? Comme... Bob Lennon ?  
C'était effectivement lui, vêtu de son fameux rouge. Et justement, à propos de rouge, une flaque de cette couleur se formait sous la tête de Mathieu.  
-Il... il est... ! s'horrifia Antoine.  
Daniel, lui, était parfaitement calme. Comme si voir son ami mourir devant ses yeux était... normal ?  
-Ils l'ont tué, déclara d'une voix sombre Bob, quand ils ont vu qu'il était parti... ils l'ont tué. Fanta, mon ami.  
Des larmes sur son visage, le pyromane pointa son arme sur Daniel. Ce dernier qui avait essayé de -et qui aurait dû- le tuer... donc, personnellement, même s'ils étaient la même personne, Antoine s'en fichait de son sort.  
-Je leur ai dit où se trouvait votre cachette, continua l'homme en rouge, aux patates et à la sainte pelle. Ils sont en chemin.  
-Ils vont s'entretuer ! réagit enfin Daniel. Tu te rends pas compte du génocide que tu vas créer !  
Bob allait répliquer quelque chose, mais dut brusquement projeté au mur par une lumière orangeâtre.  
Debout, Antoine fixait cet homme, cet inconnu, qui avait l'apparence d'un ami. Et il sentait quelque chose, en lui, comme de la rage. Il avait tué Mathieu ! Ce Mathieu qu'il n'avait vu quelques secondes, pourtant...  
-Fils de... allait jurer le pyromane quand il le fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigt.  
Littéralement. Il venait de faire disparaître ce Bob en claquant des doigts. Antoine ignorait tout à fait comment c'était possible... c'est comme si tout ce qu'il imaginait devenait réel.  
Le Mathieu de ce monde ne pouvait pas avoir eu raison ! Il n'était pas... Dieu. C'était ridicule.  
Une bruit brusque près de lui le fit sursauter. Un bruit d'inspiration, comme quand on ressort de l'eau... sauf que ce bruit venait de Mathieu.  
Oui, le Mathieu qui était mort il y a quelques secondes. À croire que les balles dans ce monde, si elles étaient tirés dans la tête, n'avaient aucun effet. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'exclamer :  
-un zombie !  
Mathieu roula des yeux, et se releva, l'air de rien.  
-Pas le temps d'expliquer, dit juste le schizophrène avant de... d'essayer de frapper Daniel.  
Seulement, son double eut l'air de le voir venir, et attrapa le poing de Mathieu avant qu'il n'atteigne son visage.  
-Sale con, le traita le schizophrène.  
-Si tu savais ce qu'il a fait tu... commença à se défendre Daniel, avant de se faire interrompre.  
-Je le sais, je sais tout. Je le connais mieux qu'il ne se connait lui-même.  
Antoine fronça les sourcils. Mathieu-de-ce-monde était bien en train de parler de lui ?  
-Vous vous trompez, répliqua-t-il, c'est vrai que je ressemble à votre Daniel et vous à mon Mathieu mais...  
-C'est moi ton Mathieu.  
Son regard bleu le fixa, et un étrange silence s'installa. Comme s'il venait de faire une énorme révélation.  
-hein ? fut cependant sa seule réaction.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? le questionna Daniel, aussi perdu que lui, pour une fois.  
Mathieu les regarda tour à tour, ses yeux remplis d'une certaine tristesse.  
-Matt dis-le, exigea Daniel qui avait l'air de se douter de la réponse.  
-Tu le sais déjà, fit simplement Mathieu à son partenaire, tu t'es toujours demandé comment tu t'étais retrouvé dehors, dans le jardin, cette nuit là...  
Daniel resta silencieux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il avait compris, contrairement à Antoine qui était de nouveau perdu.  
-C'est toi qui... j'aurais dû mourir dans cette maison !  
-Oui, tu aurais dû, dit juste Mathieu d'un ton neutre.  
-Mais c'est impossible... réalisa Daniel. Si j'étais mort dans cette maison, la guerre n'aurait jamais existé, c'est impossible que...  
-Effectivement c'est impossible, confirma l'autre Mathieu, la faute d'Antoine... son scénario n'est pas crédible.  
-Hein ? firent les deux Antoine.  
-On a pas le temps ! répliqua-t-il changeant de sujet. Prenez vous les mains.  
Ce que disait ce Mathieu n'avait vraiment aucun sens ! Antoine avait l'impression de devenir fou.  
-Obéissez c'est tout, insista cependant le plus petit, ça sera plus rapide.  
Daniel n'avait pas l'air de comprendre plus que lui. Cependant, il semblait faire confiance à son Mathieu, il tendit donc la main vers Antoine.  
Dès que leurs doigts s'approchèrent, cette lueur orangée qui commençait à être habituelle apparurent. Mais, cette fois, quand leurs paumes se touchèrent... elles fusionnèrent.  
-What the fuck ?! s'affola Antoine en s'écartant.  
Il regarda sa main : elle était redevenue normale. Ce monde était vraiment trop... trop.  
-Dépêchez-vous, les pressa Mathieu.  
-C'est quoi ce bordel ? ignora Daniel.  
-Je ne peux pas encore le dire, on est pas encore la fin.  
Cette réponse ne les aidait pas. Elle était juste bizarre.  
-N'ai pas peur, rassura Mathieu s'adressant à son ami, tu te sentiras enfin bien.  
Daniel resta sans bouger, essayant de comprendre les mots de son camarade. Si ce dernier ne pouvait pas lui expliquer... tant pis. Il perdait trop de temps.  
Sans qu'Antoine ne l'ait vu, son double se mit à l'enlacer... une seconde, avant de disparaître en lueur orange. Les étincelles traversèrent la peau du youtubeur, ses vêtements se mirent à s'illuminer... pour finir par être changé, par ceux de Daniel.  
-Dépêche Antoine, lui dit l'alter-ego de son ami sans attendre, téléporte nous là-bas.  
-Hein ?! finit par faire Antoine, s'énervant. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?!  
-Non, répondit clairement le jeune homme, téléporte nous.  
-Et comment je fais ça ?!  
-Imagine, répliqua simplement Mathieu.  
"Imagine", juste ce mot. Rien avant, rien après. Ça ne voulait rien dire !  
-Imaginez quoi ? J'imagine qu'on est téléporté là-bas et on...  
Il ne put même finir sa phrase que le décor changea brusquement. Antoine resta muet : la "base" était bien juste là, en face d'eux, à plusieurs mètres. Les armées se battaient entre elles, et il reconnut certains youtubeurs qui se défendaient comme ils pouvaient. Eux étaient trop loin pour être vus.  
-Vas-y, l'encouragea Mathieu près de lui.  
-Comment ? ignora Antoine. Comment c'est possible ?  
Le schizophrène de ce monde sourit, et se pencha vers lui. Chuchota à son oreille ce secret, tellement évident quand on y pensait... Antoine se mit à sourire à son tour, ému par les mots qui venaient de prononcer son "ami".  
-J'aurai dû y penser.  
-Tu y as pensé justement, lui fit remarquer Mathieu.  
Antoine regarda le spectacle face à lui. Cette bataille. Il y était temps d'y mettre un terme.  
Maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, tout lui semblait si simple. Cependant, il ne bougea pas.  
Il leva les bras au ciel, un rayon orange partit de ses mains jusqu'au ciel. Mathieu s'écarta, le rayon devenant de plus en plus puissant. Puis, Antoine ferma les mains, des étincelles y crépitant, et s'agenouilla, plaçant ses paumes sur le sol. Le rayon s'y propagea, il ferma les yeux, lui semblait-il une seconde, et se laissa tomber... dans l'herbe ?  
Il rouvrit les yeux, et regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait pas bougé, mais le paysage était différent. Il n'y avait plus rien de gris : le sol était vert, le ciel était bleu et le soleil éclairait le monde.  
Il était entouré de fleurs, et se mit à rire, bêtement.  
-Antoine ?  
La voix de Mathieu le ramena sur terre, il n'était pas tout seul. Pas vraiment. Il se releva, et vit que ses vêtements avaient de nouveau changé : il portait sa chemise et son jeans préféré. Et les chaussures dont il avait dû se débarrasser il y a de cela des années.  
-Antoine ça va ?  
Il observa cette fois Mathieu : il était vêtu comme dans l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs à deux, avec son t-shirt "Je préfère What the cut...".  
-Ouais, c'est un peu chelou mais...  
-Il va bien ? s'inquiéta une autre voix.  
Tout le groupe de youtubeurs les avait rejoint comme par magie. Links, les Greniers... même Bob et Fanta. Qui lui souriaient. Comme ça.  
-Ça va Alex, le rassura Antoine.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment Linksthesun mais... peu importait.  
-Mais je ne comprends pas, vous...  
-J'étais le seul au courant, s'expliqua enfin Mathieu, qui avait l'air de lire dans ses pensées.  
Ce qui était sûrement le cas, d'ailleurs. Tout ça était tellement... magique. Un endroit où tout était possible ! Mais son imagination avait quand même eu un scénario d'histoire assez... spécial.  
-Tu dois te réveiller maintenant Antoine, l'histoire est finie.  
Cette phrase le laissa muet quelques secondes. Non ! ça ne pouvait pas être la fin ! Il ne voulait pas retourner dans l'autre monde !  
-Mais... j'ai pas envie !  
-N'ai pas peur nous serons toujours là, tu pourras venir quand tu le souhaites.  
Mathieu le réconfortait un peu, alors qu'il se sentait attiré, par quelque chose, loin. Il avait un peu peur. Lui qui avait tant souhaité partir... il sentait une étrange affection pour ce Mathieu, qu'il connaissait sans connaitre.  
Mais il était une partie de lui, après tout. Comme tout ceux qui avaient joué un rôle dans cette histoire. Son histoire.  
-La fin d'une histoire est le début d'une autre.  
Il n'aurait su dire qui avait prononcé cette phrase, mais il semblait lire dans sa tête.  
Ses yeux se fermaient comme d'eux-mêmes. Il ne pouvait pas lutter. Antoine ne put qu'apercevoir les yeux bleus de son ami qu'avait pris sa conscience lui disant simplement :  
-Merci.  
Il sourit. Et bascula.

Il bascula la tête, sa perte d'équilibre lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. La pièce était dans le noir, assit sur un canapé orange -son canapé- et seule la lueur d'une télé l'éclairait.  
"Si vous reprenez vos missions vous devenez un criminel pour nous.  
aah mais faut pas me dire ça, parce que j'adore faire ce qui m'est interdit."  
Antoine reconnut aussitôt la websérie de son ami François. Et les souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup. Il avait eu envie de la revoir cette série, maintenant qu'elle était terminée. Mais pas tout seul.  
-hé tu te réveilles pour la fin marmotte !  
Il sourit quand Mathieu lui donna un coup de coude. Mais, étrangement, Antoine avait cette impression que c'était aussi la fin d'autre chose. D'une autre histoire.  
Évidemment, son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Mais il devenait de plus en plus flou, comme tous les rêves.  
Pourtant, en se tournant vers Mathieu, il se souvint d'une chose :  
-Si j'étais Dieu, tu serais mon ange gardien.  
Silence de quelques secondes, le temps que son ami comprenne sa phrase... et éclate de rire.  
-T'as à peine le melon mec.  
Et sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, Mathieu rajouta :  
-Bon ça y est c'est fini. J'vais aller me coucher moi. T'éteins la télé ?  
C'était formulé sous une question mais c'était plutôt un ordre. Il chuchota un "oui", lui aussi était fatigué. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru, bizarrement.  
Se levant, il rejoignit sa chambre, oubliant d'éteindre la télévision. S'imaginant le faire, il retourna dans le salon... où l'écran était déjà éteint.  
Bizarre. Mais il n'y fit pas attention.  
Il se coucha, retournant sans le savoir dans son monde. Ce monde qu'il avait créé, un véritable monde parallèle, fabriqué par son esprit et son imagination.  
Et il s'endormit, paisiblement, partant dans une nouvelle histoire.  
Sans voir que, dans son sommeil, quelques étincelles orangées dépassaient encore de ses doigts.

-Les histoires ont toutes une fin Antoine, lui chuchota comme au creux de l'oreille sa conscience déguisée en Mathieu, mais tant que quelqu'un les fera vivre, le mot fin n'aura pas importance. Les histoires finissent, mais elles ne meurent jamais.


End file.
